deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Comics)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Cluny the Scourge (by Wassboss) Batman is flying though Gotham city scanning the streets below looking for any signs of danger. He has been hearing rumours that a large rat like person has been terrorising innocent citizens. He perches on top of the tallest building and gets ready to swoop down the moment he hears or sees something suspicious. Suddenly he sees a hunched over figure heading towards the bank. He flies down to investigate. Meanwhile Cluny the scrouge is preparing to rob the bank. He has grown tired of harassing citizens and has decided to “Borrow” some money from the bank. Suddenly batman swoops down and kicks him square in the face knocking him down. Cluny is sent sprawling and hisses in anger. “I have reason to believe you have been attacking innocent civilians and i am asking to stop” says batman his face giving away no emotion. Cluny just growls at him and pulls out his sling firing a church railing at batman hitting him square in the shoulder. Batman shrugs off the hit and throws his baterang which narrowly misses his foe. Cluny laughs at his attempt. “Is that all you got” says cluny pulling out his spear. “No “says batman smiling “This is” as the baterang hits cluny in the back of the head. Cluny grabs the back of his head in pain and thrust forwards with the spear but batman expertly blocks it with his gauntlets. He then snaps the end of the spear rendering it useless. Cluny snarls and swings at batman with the blunt wooden handle. Batman is caught off guard and is knocked down. Cluny unsheathes his sword and swings it at batman. Batman dodges the swing and thrust forwards with the gauntlets but is blocked by cluny’s sword. Cluny then cuts one of the gauntlets off with the tip of his sword. Batman is shocked at the cutting power of the sword which gives cluny the chance to cut the other one off as well. He then thrusts forward and makes a shallow cut on batman’s side. “That ain’t fair” says batman looking at his snapped off gauntlets. “Life’s not fair” snarls cluny stabbing forward which batman easily avoids. “Too right” says batman whipping out his grapple gun and taking away his sword. Batman grabs cluny by the head and slams his head into his knee. He then delivers two quick jabs stunning cluny before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest sending cluny flying. Cluny hits the side of the bank and makes a large crack in the wall. “Your gonna pay for that you flying vermin” says cluny his teeth gritted in anger. “Says the giant rat” batman a smile creeping over his face. Cluny shouts a war cry and jumps at batman swinging his tail in a circle around him. Batman manages to get out of the way of the main tail part but the tip of the tail spike scrapes his cheek wiping the smile off his face. Cluny then jumps on batman pushing him to the floor and standing triumphantly on top of him. “There are many ways i could kill you “says cluny putting his face extreamly close to batman’s. “I could slit you throat with my tails spike or i could impale you though the chest with it”. “Oh wait” says cluny an evil smile forming on his face “I think I’ll strangle you it seems much more cruel”. “And what make you think you’ve won” says batman questioningly. Cluny presses his face right into batman’s “Shut up” He whispers and spits on his face. Batman suddenly brings his knee up and knees him in the face and pushes him off. He then sticks some explosive gel on his fur and leaps behind cover. Cluny furiously tries to pull it off but it won’t come off. Batman hears the explosion and peeks over the wall he took cover behind. Strangely he does not see his foes body. He is so engrossed with his search he does not see or feel the long tail like thing as it wraps around his neck. Suddenly he is yanked of his feet and starts to squirm on the floor as the hold tightens. He tries to pull it off but his hand is sliced off by the spike at the end. Cluny smiles as batman’s life slowly ebbs away. The last thing the dark knight hears is “Told you i would strangle you”. Cluny releases his grip when he is sure his foe is dead. He then picks up explosive gel from batman’s utility belt. He sticks it to the side of the bank and gets back a good distance before it explodes. He stares greedily at the notes piled up to the ceiling. “God i love being a villain” says cluny as he steps into the bank. Winner Cluny the Scrouge Experts Opinion While Batman was more fought harder foes than cluny he rarely if ever kills his foes. This means that his weapons were not designed to be as lethal as they could be. Cluny on the other hand had weapons designed to kill because he actually needed to kill his foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Bond (by CuchulainSetanta) Following a lead, Batman decides to check out a Gotham warehouse for suspicious activity. Sneaking in through a skylight, he switches on his cowl's night vision and sees James Bond on a catwalk, scanning the building with his Dragunov. Batman takes out a batarang and throws it, hitting Bond's hand and making him drop the rifle. Bond looks to see where the attack came from, but can't see anything in the darkness. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him, and he turns to see Batman glaring at him. Bond draws his Walther PPK and fires, but the shots don't penetrate the Dark Knight's armor. Batman sweep kicks Bond's legs out from under him, sending him toppling down to the ground, and disappears into the blackness. Bond is dazed from the fall, and decides he needs some light to see his enemy. He takes out a cigarette, and lights it. Aiming it at the ceiling, he fires a rocket from the cigarette, which Batman barely avoids. Catching sight of Batman, Bond goes for his rifle and fires several times at the Dark Knight. Batman avoids the shots, and readies a flashbang, which he then tosses at Bond. Bond doesn't get out of the way in time, and is stunned by the blast. Taking advantage of this, Batman throws his grappling hook at Bond's rifle, taking it away. Batman moves in to take Bond down, just as the super-spy draws his dagger. He thrusts at Batman, who expertly catches the blade with his gauntlets. Batman swipes at Bond with the blades on his arms, but Bond leaps away. Bond thrusts again, but this time catches Batman off guard with his laser watch, blasting his enemy in the face. Batman hunches over in pain, and Bond moves in to finish him, but at the last moment, Batman flips Bond over his back onto some caltrops he planted earlier. Bond cries out as the spikes penetrate his skin, and Batman leaps on top of him, knocking him out with a punch to the face. A few minutes later, Bond is hanging from the fire escape outside, bloodied, bruised, and tied up for the police. Batman watches from the rooftop and turns to see the Batsignal in the skies above. Spreading his cape, he glides off into the night. Winner: Batman Expert's Opinion When it came to their weapons, Batman and James Bond had equally impressive arsenals. However, whereas Bond's usual enemies are pretty much routine, Batman fights and beats a wide variety of super-criminals on a regular basis, giving him the edge in experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (by Wassboss) Batman is standing patrol on top of Gotham city’s tallest building when he hears a cry for help. He immediately glides down to the commotion. Meanwhile Ezio Auditore da Firenze having just killed his target is about to leave when batman flies down and sends him flying with kick to the face. “Well, well, well” say batman “so you are the guy who has been killing innocent people”. Ezio answers by throwing several throwing knifes at him. Batman dodges them with ease. “So that’s the way you want it” says batman. He then charges at ezio but is met with a throwing knife just missing his head followed by two more thrown in quick succession scraping his shoulder. Batman getting annoyed now pulls out a baterang and throws it at ezio. It misses him initially but gets him on the rebound. Dazed ezio pulls out the mace of the bull and swings it at batman just missing his head. He then swings it again catching batman off guard and knocking him away. He heads towards him but batman pulls out his grapple gun and takes the mace away from ezio. “Not so tough now are you” says batman pulling out his baterang and throwing it at ezio again. Ezio answers by slicing it in half with is hidden blade. “Try me” he says smiling. Batman gets out his gauntlets and they begin to duel. After several long minutes of duelling batman starts to get the upper hand. He kicks ezio down and steps on his blade snapping it. Batman stands over him and says in a mighty voice “you were good but not that good”. “Oh” says ezio “it’s not over yet” and fires his hidden gun at batman. It hits him square in the shoulder. The shock sends him stumbling back in pain. Ezio reveals two more hidden blades and charges again at batman. Batman tries to stab ezio with his uninjured arm but ezio easily dodges it. He then gose into a fury slashing at batman with all his speed and strength. Batman dodges most of the slashes but some manage to hit him leaving behind several gashes in his chest. “What do you have to say now you flying rat” say ezio still furiously slashing at batman. “This” say batman and pushes ezio back and runs off into the night. “Well i guess i win” says ezio. He turns around when suddenly he notices the sticky gel attaches to his chest. “Aw crap” he says as he is blown to smithereens. Batman flies back down after a couple of hours and picks up the remains of ezio’s corpse. He then takes it away and chucks it in the dump. “As i said before you ain’t that good” whispers batman as he glides off into the distance. Winner Batman Expert's Opinion While Ezio brought some good weapons to the fight it was Batman's experience against tougher enemies that won him the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage